Machine Girl Sever the Cables
by lovelymiraclepoptart
Summary: Before Armageddon, Tres Iqus was a sex doll who yearned to feel like he was meant to do more than please his buyers. One day, he is sold into a porn company. But what happens when he and his porno partner, Abel Nightroad who is also in his situation, fall in love?
1. HC-IIIX

(See the updates sooner here )

AU: Before Armageddon, before Abel killed everyone that he had. In this AU Tres's original use was for sex.)

**Warning: NSFW, yaoi. **

~Chapter 1~

The shaft plunged deeply into his hole and it left him breathless. His system processed pain but the only sensation he felt was is inner latex stretching out and the man who bought him moving himself in and out of his body fluidly. This was a daily happening for him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Pain and discomfort still riddled the android's wishing someone would come and save him from the nightmare that had become his life. His occupation. He hated doing this, and as the men would finish he would be left to rot in whatever room he had been thrown in. And on top of all of that, he didn't get a single form of payment. He was a toy, emotionless, his only use being to satisfy the men who buy him, only to be sold in the next day or so. And it hurt. It gave him a heartbreak like no android should have to feel. Like no android should feel. He was a robot- and robots don't feel love. Right? So there was no reason to pursue his desire. No one would ever show him the tender touch he sees time and time again be used in books, in TV shows. No one would treat him like that. Ever. And every time people called him a "sex doll" only acted as a painful reminder of that.

The man pulled out after he spilled seed, and dressed himself. He told the redhead to clean himself out in the bathroom he pointed to, make himself look nice for the sale tomorrow, then left him in silence and darkness on the cold hard ground. He stared with an absent light in his eyes for quite a while before he got up to go to the bathroom, cleaning himself up the best he knew how to. He thought of his dream. Being an android, he never slept and had dreams. But he liked to pretend. It made him feel human.

And if he were human, maybe, just maybe.. He would be shown love, appreciation. it was all he ever wanted. Some day, someone wonderful and loving someday buying him. Taking him away from all of this, taking him on one of those date things. Just once he wanted to be kissed and showed love. He wanted to feel the tender touch of love, be swept off his feet. to be held. Not grabbed.

He pulled himself out of his trance like state, then climbed out of the shower. He smelt clean and it provided him with a sense of bettering himself. Somehow. He still felt so tainted on the inside. But he dealt with it and slipped into his usual clothing. A suit of sorts, a black jacket with a white blouse under it and black dress pants. The clothing hugged his lithe frame and displayed his every curve and shift, leaving just enough to the imagination for the buyers. He hated it. Loathed it.

He exited the room and made his way down the steps, using a towel to rub his dark red locks to dryness and style it the way he liked. It was the one thing he was usually able to do however he wanted. The man who bought him had been on the phone. He hung the phone up upon his entering, and flicked his eyes over to him. "I just got off the phone with the next man who will be buying you, HC-IIIX. You're going to be a part of a porn with a beautiful young Methuselah.' He reported and rested his elbow rested on the chair and his fingers clasped around his chin.

HC-IIIX remained still and silent with the monotonous stare and said, "Positive. I aim to please. Is there any other any I can serve you until my departure?" It was always best to make them happy, according to his programming.

"Go make dinner. Something simple that doesn't take too long. You'll be leaving at eight." He leans back in the chair and grabbed his teacup by the handle, pulling it up to his lips and taking a drink of the tea.

He bowed and nodded, rushing off to go start on dinner for the man. It was something simple, as requested, spaghetti.

And as the meal was finished by the old man a couple of men rolled into the living room where HC-IIX sat still, quiet and motionless, and picked him up. He didn't mind. He barely reacted. He was thrown over a shoulder and they paid his now ex master then toed him out.

He didn't want to. Really... He didn't.


	2. Abel Nightroad

The last thing Abel remembered was a sharp pain, like a needle, in his thigh. And then, his world went black.

He woke up to a man standing over him, an attractive looking man with long ebony hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a small amount of stubble outlining his jaw, but other than that appeared hairless. He wore a black v-neck and dark blue pants, a wrist band around his wrist and red beads around his neck. In his right hand he held a syringe full of some green fluid.

Rage filled his veins as he found himself in a place unlike anything else. He blamed the man for it and instantly lunged at him, long fingers clasping around his throat as he tried his damnedest to squeeze the very life out of him. There was a sharp pinch in his sides and he felt so.. calm. In seconds he was off of him, trying to remember just why he had done that. He felt so... serene. He wobbled back onto the table, feeling the cold metal pierce int ohis skin like daggers.

The man gasped for breath and pushed himself onto his feet slowly and clasped his throat with abroad hand, slowly regaining posture and smirking. "There we go, big guy. Don't want you tryinna kill anyone, eh?"

And the silverette just nodded, although in his state he would probably agree to anything. The man gave a coy grin and sat next to him on the table, bouncing off his feet and sitting square on the metal table thee other sat quietly on. "I don't know what your name is, so we're just gonna call you angle face."

To which Abel's only response was a soft whine of protest and an inaudible mutter of his name. The man ignored the murmur and went on the details of why he had been taken off the streets, why he was here and who he was being sold to.

Being sold to anyone made him very angry however he was unable to protest, unable to really feel the rage that pumped through his veins at the moment. He wanted so badly to react and yet he felt drained of the energy require to do so. And so, he just relaxed in place, ducking his head down and closing his eyes. The man laid him down and started to strip him, licking his lips and eyeing each newly discovered patch of perfectly soft flesh. "How about I give you a little test run while we're waiting?" He asked, and started to lightly kiss along his neck, then bite down harshly to cause him pain. He didn't hiss, flinch, or do a single thing.

And within no time at all the stranger had moved himself inside of Abel, the only lubricant used being the saliva from when Abel had been forced to deep throat him. It hurt, but he made not a sound. He didn't want to, anyway, knowing it would give the man on top of him satisfaction. He wouldn't have that.

He finished inside, leaving his body leaking with the milky residue of the act. He shuddered under him, his eyes shutting. The man pulled out some utensil and out it inside him. For his raw insides it hurt so badly, but he felt the liquid be slowly drawn out of his body. It made him feel better, his insides, however, still felt wrongfully tainted.

To escape that fate, he made himself fall asleep laying on the cold hard table. His heart was in so much pain.. He was in so much pain. The world around him went cold and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
